


smiley face

by adai_17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Hero 6 (2014) References, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Tattoos, but not really, dumb drunk boys, friendly banter of course, idk what else, it's actually just sharpie doodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adai_17/pseuds/adai_17
Summary: "Tattoo time, Omi?""Sure. Go crazy, Atsumu."(Or: Atsumu makes a habit of drawing stupid emoji faces on Sakusa's forehead in sharpie whenever they get drunk :))
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	smiley face

**Author's Note:**

> More sakuatsu fluff! This idea was inspired entirely by a conversation with my friend ([@inspectortrash](https://twitter.com/inspectortrash?s=20) on twitter). She drew art based on the idea! [Click here to see it.](https://twitter.com/inspectortrash/status/1364473337058066432?s=20) Please look at it, it is SO CUTE.
> 
> Also it's the last day of skts fluff week T-T angst incoming...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

The first time it happened was after a team dinner. They had gone out to celebrate a particularly exciting win, riding the high, laughing, and drinking the night away.

“Sakusa-kun, do ya mind helpin’ me with these guys?”

The night had neared its end, and the restaurant they were in was closing up.

Meian prodded at Bokuto whose face was pressed against the table. Bokuto groaned and hiccuped as Meian pulled him up and draped his arm over his shoulder to take the brunt of his weight. “As much as you ‘n me would love to just leave ‘em here, I can’t be responsible for the deaths of our star newbies.”

Sakusa sighed. He and Meian were the most sober ones left, and he absolutely did not trust these three drunk idiots to get home safely on their own. Hinata was giggling to himself, texting someone on his phone, Bokuto was almost passed out clinging to Meian’s huge frame, and Atsumu was curled up in the booth, snoring away. “Sure, Meian-san. What do you need me to do?”

Meian took out his phone. “I’ll handle Bokuto and Hinata. Could ya take Atsumu-kun back for me? I’ll call ya a cab.”

And that was how Sakusa found himself on the curb of the team’s shared apartment complex with a loopy Atsumu leaning against him.

“Miya,” he nudged him with his shoulder and tensed when Atsumu snaked his arms around his torso. “Come on. Go to your room already.”

“Omiii,” Atsumu slurred, “‘m tired.” He squeezed his face into Sakusa’s back, and Sakusa fought the urge to shake him off. “Carry me?”

Sakusa’s eyelid twitched, “You’re not the only one who’s still tipsy, Miya,” but he bent down anyway, not wanting to deal with Atsumu’s whiny bullshit. After years of being left to deal with him, Sakusa knew when giving into his annoyances was the better option.

Atsumu cheered and crawled onto Sakusa’s back. He grabbed Atsumu behind the knees and hoisted him up. Atsumu’s arms circled his shoulders and dangled against his chest. Sakusa grumbled, “Don’t blame me if I slip and we both crack our heads open.”

He grunted as he kicked the doors to the stairwell open. It was only one flight of stairs, but by the time they made it to their floor, Sakusa was overheating. Atsumu weighed more than he looked. It also didn’t help that he was a human furnace, and his chest was pressed close and heavy on Sakusa’s back. Sakusa cleared his mind with a shake of his head.

He walked them down the hallway with Atsumu humming quietly in his ear. They passed Sakusa’s apartment and stopped a few doors down.

“We’re here.” Sakusa crouched so Atsumu could step off his back. He watched Atsumu hiccup and fumble with his keys while he stood and straightened. “Good night, Miya.” Sakusa turned to walk back to his room, already excited for a relaxing shower and some alone time.

“Wait, Omi,” Atsumu called. Sakusa turned back at Atsumu’s tentative tone of voice. His eyebrows were drawn together and there was a flash of vulnerability in his eyes. Sakusa knew this look. “...Can ya stay for a bit?”

Sakusa checked his watch. It was late, but they didn’t have practice until tomorrow evening. He sighed, “I suppose I could keep you company for a little while, Miya.”

Atsumu brightened, cheeks still glowing from the alcohol. “Yes!”

Sakusa followed Atsumu into his apartment and closed the door behind him. Atsumu kicked his shoes off messily and stumbled to his pantry for some late night snacks, back to humming a stupidly familiar tune. Sakusa neatly toed off his shoes before trailing behind him.

“It’s not cheat day yet,” Sakusa criticized, walking into the kitchen.

“Shh, don’t be so prickly all the time, Omi-kun,” Atsumu swayed as he reached for a box of oreos. “”S not like anyone will know. I’ll even let ya have some if ya keep quiet.” He winked and walked to the living room, clumsily tripping over the edge of the couch before plopping down and sighing into the cushions.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and searched through the cupboards for some cups. He filled two glasses with water and downed half of his before refilling and carrying it with the other to the living room. He pressed the cold glass to Atsumu’s forehead and Atsumu yelped at the touch. “Drink.”

Atsumu glared at him and took the glass, immediately going against orders and setting it on the coffee table instead. Sakusa narrowed his eyes but let it go as he sank into the other side of the couch. He sighed and let his body relax, closing his eyes.

Ever since they’d met during their high school training camp, Sakusa had known how fragile Miya Atsumu really was. He’d stumbled upon the sniffling, puffy-eyed setter in the stairwell on the first night of their overnight stay. It had only been one day, yet here he was, complaining over the phone about being lonely and homesick. Sakusa immediately left before he was noticed; he did not have the capacity to deal with a crying stranger.

It wasn’t until years later after several more encounters in other camps and matches that Sakusa and Atsumu held a proper conversation. When Sakusa joined the Black Jackals, Atsumu immediately latched onto him and forced a friendship. The rest of the team assumed they had been good friends since high school, so they left them to their own devices, even if their frequent arguments sometimes resulted in days of petty silence between them. They figured the two would work it out, and they always did.

There was no doubt that his confidence and strength on the court were immeasurable, but outside of volleyball, Atsumu was a needy, insecure bastard, and Sakusa was stuck with him.

He would never admit it, but Atsumu’s presence had become familiar to Sakusa. What could he say? He grew on him.

Sakusa felt himself dozing off and forced his eyes to open. He was greeted with the sight of Atsumu scribbling doodles on his own arms with a sharpie. Sakusa took a deep breath before tiredly questioning him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“What do ya think, Omi? ‘M givin’ myself tattoos,” Atsumu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked over at Sakusa who was shooting him the most drained look he could muster.

Sakusa just sighed and closed his eyes once more. He was on the edge of sleep until he felt a warm body plop itself on his lap. He let out a quiet “oof,” and cracked his eyes open to find Atsumu staring at him with stars in his eyes.

“Can I give ya a tattoo too, Omi-kun? Please?” Atsumu looked so childishly excited, and Sakusa, still in a haze of sleep, barely registered what Atsumu asked.

Closing his eyes again and settling further into the couch cushions, Sakusa hummed sleepily, “Yeah, whatever,” before drifting fully asleep.

He woke up with a dull headache and a crick in his neck. The light pouring in from the window made his eyes squint as he opened them. Sakusa let out a breath, scolding himself for falling asleep on Atsumu’s couch.

He stood slowly, stretching out his muscles and cracking his joints. He chugged the rest of his water from the night before and glanced around the room.

Atsumu’s glass was still full. Sakusa clicked his tongue. He carried it into the open bedroom and set it on the bedside table next to Atsumu who was snoring and drooling away. Sakusa grimaced before leaving for his apartment.

The clock said it was already past noon, and Sakusa needed something to nurse his small but persistent headache. He peeled a banana and waited for a pot of coffee to brew, scrolling through the morning news on his phone.

After his breakfast, Sakusa took a long, scalding shower. He let the water roll down his body and wash the night away. His black curls flopped over his forehead as he brushed his teeth in the foggy mirror.

Sakusa didn’t have anything to do until practice which was still a few hours away, so he put on some calming music and settled into his chair with a book.

After a good hour of reading, he set his book down and stretched. His phone lit up with a message from Atsumu, signaling his wake.

_**From: Miya Atsumu**  
> thx for the water omiomi :) :)  
> i feel like death XP_

__

__

_**To: Miya Atsumu**  
> Good._

Sakusa sent a quick reply before going to his kitchen and fixing himself a small lunch.

His hair was still hanging over his forehead, so after his meal, he packed his gym bag and went to the bathroom to style it.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he combed his fingers through his curls before stopping in his tracks. He squinted to look closer.

“What the fuck?”

There was a small, black mark next to the two moles above his eyebrow. He instantly remembered Atsumu’s sharpie doodles from last night and cursed.

The “tattoo” Atsumu had given him, which Sakusa had completely forgotten about until now, used his moles as eyes, making a smiley face with a bare minimum curve.

His mind flashed back to Atsumu’s text message.

_:) :)_

“That fucker.”

Sakusa frantically pulled his curls back with a hair clip and began scrubbing at his forehead with soap and water. He tried for a full five minutes before shutting off the sink and drying his face with a towel. Unfortunately, the mark was still there, smiling back at him innocently.

He cursed again, wondering what kind of blighted marker Atsumu had used because honestly, it should _not_ be this permanent.

He grabbed his phone, and typed out a quick and angry _“Fuck you,”_ before unclipping his hair. He usually styled it to push it out of his eyes, but after quiet contemplation, he decided to go to practice with an untamed mane. At least this way it would cover his ridiculous smiling forehead.

He glanced at his phone on his way out only to be greeted by a response from Atsumu.

 ** _From: Miya Atsumu_**  
_> what ever do ya mean by that, omi-kun? :)  
> :) :) :) :)_

__

__

__Sakusa left for the gym with a nest of black hair, a bag over his shoulder, and an expression ready to kill, slamming the door on his way out.

The rest of the Black Jackals took one look at Sakusa as he stepped into the locker room and knew to stay away. If his unkempt appearance wasn’t a clear enough indicator, the sheer anger and annoyance radiating off his scrunched shoulders would do.

Hinata greeted him carefully but was only answered with a grunt as Sakusa set his bag down and began changing.

“Omi-kun~” Atsumu sang as he skipped over to Sakusa from his locker. “How’s it goin’?” Sakusa glared at him with daggers but Atsumu simply smiled back.

Sakusa opted to ignore him and focused on shoving his feet into his sneakers. He sat on the bench to tie them, and Atsumu sat on the bench directly across from him, swinging his feet and smiling like a goddamn goldfish.

“Why’s yer hair down today?” Atsumu asked innocently. After years of exposure, the threat in Sakusa’s eyes apparently had no effect on Atsumu.

“You know why, Miya.” Sakusa answered through gritted teeth.

Atsumu pouted. “It’s _Atsumu_ , how long’ve we known each other, Omi, hm? Call me Atsumu.”

“No.”

“Aw, boo.” Atsumu went back to smiling and dropped his voice so only Sakusa could hear. “I think it’s cute, Omi,” he teased in reference to the smiley face.

Sakusa got up and pushed Atsumu’s face to the side, muffling his laughter with his hand.

Practice went on as usual. They bumped, they set, they spiked. Everything was normal.

Except everything was _not_ normal. Sakusa was completely off his game. It was bad enough that his vision was slightly obstructed from the frizz hanging over his eyes, but he was also entirely too conscious of that little smiley on his forehead.

During a break in between drills, Coach Foster called him over.

“Sakusa, here.” He handed him a scrunchie. Sakusa blinked down as it was shoved in his hands.

“Coach–”

“Use that for today to get your hair out of your face. It’s getting in the way, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes, but–”

“Great, then use that. You’re usually on top of things, Sakusa,” he waved a hand around. “We all have those days, so I understand. I trust that you’ll be more prepared next time, alright?”

Sakusa tensed, clutching the scrunchie. “Yes, sir. I apologize.” He bowed and strode to the locker rooms quickly once Foster dismissed him.

He couldn’t exactly defy his coach, and his hair really was becoming a hindrance, so he tied it up and looked at himself in the mirror, visibly cringing at the sight. His hair was poofed into a tiny palm tree, and the smiley was on full display. He looked absurd. He shook his head and turned on the sink. He scrubbed at the smiley until the break was over, willing it to just _come off_ before he had to go out to his team looking like this. It didn’t come off.

Sighing, Sakusa reentered the gym, avoiding eye contact with his teammates as much as possible. He heard Atsumu cackle from a corner of the gym where he stood with Bokuto and Hinata. Sakusa’s brows pulled even lower as he made his way toward him.

Hinata, bless his soul, looked over his new appearance with nothing but genuine curiosity. “Woah, is that so your hair doesn’t block your view anymore? That’s so smart!”

Sakusa could barely respond to Hinata. He was too busy thinking about the many ways he could injure Atsumu who was bent over from laughing.

Bokuto peered at his face, and Sakusa fought the urge to cover his forehead when he squinted.

“Is that a smiley face, Sakusa-kun?”

Atsumu fell to his knees, guffawing. Sakusa’s hands twitched, ready to strangle him.

Hinata looked to where Bokuto pointed, right above his eyebrow, and laughed light-heartedly. “That’s so cute, Sakusa-san!”

“No fair, I want a smiley on my face!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“I could just draw one for you,” Hinata suggested.

“OOH GREAT IDEA, SHOYO!”

A whistle blew signaling the continuation of practice. Bokuto and Hinata chatted away as they walked to where Meian and Foster were instructing the team, leaving Sakusa with Atsumu who was wiping his tears and standing up, chuckles finally dying down.

“Ya look like a fuckin’ poodle.”

Sakusa glowered. “You look like a children’s coloring book,” he retorted, noticing the random doodles still spotting Atsumu’s arms. Atsumu grinned and trailed behind him.

“I wasn’t lyin’ when I said it was cute, Omi.” Sakusa glanced back, and Atsumu smirked.

“Fuck you, Atsumu.” He bit back with no real malice and marched ahead. Atsumu stopped for a second before jogging to catch back up.

The glee in his voice hurt Sakusa’s head. “Ya just called me Atsumu!” Sakusa didn’t answer, giving him the cold shoulder once again. Atsumu pumped his fist in the air. “Fuck yea! I should do this more often if it means I get promoted.”

“Don’t count on it.”

The second time it happened was the next time they got drunk together. It was one of their off days, and neither of them had anything better to do.

Sakusa showed up to Atsumu’s door with a bottle of wine, and he wasn’t surprised to see Atsumu’s entire liquor collection displayed on the coffee table. He gave Atsumu a judgemental look.

“C’mon Omi, Humor me. ‘Samu’s busy with the restaurant, he ain’t got time for me anymore, and I’m feelin’ lonely. It’s time to drink my worries away.”

Sakusa shrugged and plopped down on the couch.

This time, Sakusa ended up getting way more hammered than Atsumu. He rambled on about nothing because _apparently_ he was a talkative drunk, slurring his words while Atsumu kept his glass full.

He didn’t black out, but he woke up the next morning with a sticky mouth, a persistent pounding behind his eyes, and a very hazy memory. He groaned in pain and shoved his head into the pillow, wishing for sleep to take him again. Something shuffled from the other side of the bed, but he was too hungover to care.

He heard Atsumu wretch in the bathroom before drifting back into an uneasy rest.

The next time he woke up, he was hit with a wave of nausea. Sakusa shot out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Another wave hit when he remembered that Atsumu had just been here doing the exact same thing. Gross.

When he was finished, he just sat on the floor with closed eyes until Atsumu came in with a bottle of water and pressed it to his forehead. The cool touch soothed him and he hummed, accepting the drink and aspirin that was forced into his mouth out of thanks.

“If ya want, I made some food. It’s nothin’ special, but ya might feel better.”

Sakusa nodded and let Atsumu pull him up. He dragged his feet to the kitchen and sat at the barstools, rubbing his temples in circles.

“Jesus, how much did I drink?”

“I dunno, but ya were totally gone. Ya even agreed to sleep in the bed with me.” Atsumu grinned as he fixed him a serving of rice and eggs.

Sakusa shivered from the thought. “Don’t remind me. I’m just thankful that you were at least decent enough to leave my clothes on.”

“What would ya have done if I _did_ take ‘em off, Omi-kun?” Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows.

“Please don’t make me think about that ever happening,” he grumbled, and Atsumu snickered.

Atsumu placed a plate of food in front of Sakusa who took a deep breath. Its warm and familiar smell calmed his stomach. He liked Atsumu’s cooking.

Atsumu sat beside him and started eating. Sakusa glanced over at him and stopped his movements when he noticed a black line of ink peeking out of Atsumu’s long sleeve.

“What’s that?”

“Huh?” Atsumu questioned with a mouthful of rice. He followed Sakusa’s line of vision and quickly reached to pull his sleeve down. “Oh, ‘s nothin’.” He sheepishly avoided Sakusa’s stare and buried himself in his meal.

Sakusa grabbed Atsumu’s wrist and pried it away from his plate.

“Hey!”

He yanked down his sleeve and sucked in a breath. Atsumu’s entire forearm was covered with terribly wiggly doodles of dogs. “What the fuck...” Sakusa’s eyes blew wide with realization and he ran to the bathroom mirror with Atsumu hot on his heels.

“OMI, wait!”

He stopped in front of the mirror and pulled his hair back to see another fucking smiley face. This time, Atsumu had drawn a “D” shape.

_:D_

“Atsumu,” he hissed as he poked and prodded at the new intrusion. Atsumu just laughed dryly until it died out. “Why...why did you do this?”

Atsumu cleared his throat and faked confidence. “To be fair, ya did all this,” he yanked his sleeve up again and gestured to the dark lines, “and then fell asleep right away. I had to get some form of payback!”

“So you drew another fucking emoji on my FACE?”

Atsumu winced, and Sakusa swore again as he turned on the sink, already scrubbing at his new friend.

“Omi, just leave it be, it’ll disappear on its own.” Last time, the doodle was completely gone within a day; sweat and multiple scrubbing sessions and showers really broke it down. “Besides, we don’t got practice ‘till tomorrow mornin’, it’ll be mostly faded by then!”

Sakusa glared at him through the mirror but sighed and turned off the sink in defeat.

He strode back to the kitchen and finished his breakfast in silent haste with Atsumu tiptoeing around him.

“It’s fine, Atsumu. Like you said, it’ll be gone soon. I’m going home now, I need a fucking shower.”

Atsumu nodded in understanding. “‘Course. Thanks for hangin’ out with me Omi, I had a good time...”

“Whatever. This doodle thing better not become a habit. See you at practice.” And with that, Sakusa left.

But of course, the doodle thing did become a habit. Every time they drank together, Sakusa woke up the next morning with a little face on his forehead (and Atsumu usually had a dog scribbled somewhere on his arms).

Sakusa eventually gave up trying to wipe it off entirely. He got used to people looking at him with confusion and amusement whenever they saw the little _:P_ or _> :]_ or _:-O_ above his eyebrow. It became an iconic wonder within the Black Jackals. They found themselves placing bets over what the next expression would be. Sakusa found it idiotic, but he was no longer humiliated.

The best and most unexpected doodle, however, came after one of their infamous movie nights. Atsumu insisted on watching Big Hero 6 because, “How have ya never seen Big Hero 6?”

They drank a bit throughout the night because why the hell not?

A tipsy Sakusa found himself agreeing with Atsumu’s tangent about how, “Tadashi was so damn attractive,” and, “they did him so wrong.”

The movie ended and Sakusa rubbed his eyes, tears threatening to spill over.

“Wasn’t that so good, Omi-kun?”

“Mhm.”

Atsumu sniffled and sighed, happily leaning back and resting his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. After a few peaceful minutes, Atsumu perked up, spotting the familiar marker on the table.

“Tattoo time, Omi?”

Sakusa huffed a laugh. “Sure. Go crazy, Atsumu.”

Atsumu cheered and grabbed the marker. He turned to Sakusa and hummed. “Can ya lie down on the couch? This way.” Sakusa obliged. “Perfect.”

Atsumu crouched down and Sakusa watched him. He sucked in a breath when Atsumu leaned in closer, a hand brushing his curls off his forehead. Sakusa watched Atsumu's eyes slowly travel over his face. “Yer skin is so pretty ‘n clear...makes me wanna mark it all up,” Atsumu murmured.

Sakusa didn’t know if the heat in his cheeks was from the alcohol or from Atsumu’s words. He cleared his throat and slightly shifted his position on the couch. Atsumu whispered, breath dusting his cheeks pink.

“Stay still for me, Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa stared wide eyed as Atsumu pressed the marker to his skin and dragged it slowly. He stared at Atsumu’s laughable concentration. He stared at his hand as its coordination wobbled. He stared at his soft, light hair, dancing slightly out of place.

Atsumu pulled the marker back after a minute, but he stayed close. “Done.”

Sakusa reached out to smooth down Atsumu’s platinum blonde tufts, and he met Atsumu’s gaze. He stared back with chocolate brown eyes and blown pupils.

They gazed at each other before Atsumu licked his lips and leaned forward, eyes darting to Sakusa’s lips. “‘S this okay?”

His gravelly voice sent shivers through Sakusa’s body, and he nodded, eyeing him back with want. Sakusa lifted up and tilted his head toward Atsumu’s.

Atsumu breathed out a low, “Shit,” before closing the gap.

The kiss was tentative at first, a shy touch of pliant lips. Atsumu raised himself, putting his hands on either side of Sakusa’s head. Sakusa let his head rest back against the couch as Atsumu pushed further, deepening their connection.

Sakusa’s tongue peeked out, licking into Atsumu’s parted lips, and Atsumu let out a small moan in response. He lowered his body on top of Sakusa until they were tangled together, lips exploring and fingers carding through black curls and soft, cropped hair.

They melted against each other until their hands tugged harder and their breaths came shorter. They pulled apart reluctantly, and Atsumu let his head rest on Sakusa’s chest.

“Sorry,” he breathed out.

“Don’t apologize, Atsumu.” Sakusa said, quietly but seriously. “That was...nice.”

Atsumu breathed a laugh and smiled. Sakusa wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in, and Atsumu snuggled closer.

“‘M fallin’ asleep,” Atsumu mumbled.

Sakusa squeezed him tighter and kissed the top of his head, feeling sleep overtake him as well.

“Good night, Atsumu.”

The next morning, Sakusa woke up to a loud bark of laughter. He opened his eyes grumpily to see Atsumu still in his arms, now looking up at him.

“What?”

Atsumu giggled annoyingly. “Nothin’, nothin’...’s just...yer forehead...”

Sakusa blinked at him and then threw his head towards the ceiling with a groan.

“What is it this time, Atsumu?”

“Uhh...”

Sakusa looked back at Atsumu who was avoiding his eyes with a timid expression.

“Atsumu.” He finally met his eyes.

“It’s a good drawing!”

Sakusa threw Atsumu off of him and hurried to the bathroom to check his new “tattoo.” He stared at his reflection. Atsumu slunk into the bathroom, scratching the back of his neck.

“See? It looks nice!”

“Atsumu. Baymax is on my forehead.” Atsumu just pressed his lips in a line in an attempt to keep a new wave of laughter from escaping. “Baymax. The fucking robot from Big Hero 6.”

A snicker tumbled out of Atsumu’s mouth and he turned to muffle it in his hand. Sakusa watched him through the mirror and sighed. His face betrayed him as the corners of his mouth ticked up and a laugh bubbled up in his throat. He turned to Atsumu and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

“Whatever.”

“Ya like it, don’t ya?”

“Yeah. It’s actually a pretty decent drawing.”

“Mhm, and...ya like me too, don’t ya?”

Sakusa raised his head to meet Atsumu’s searching eyes. “Yeah. For some reason.”

Atsumu smiled widely, and Sakusa thought he would let him draw a whole mural on his face to see him wear that smile again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. It could probably be better but it's 3am and as of now, I'm good with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! Again, check out my friend ([@inspectortrash](https://twitter.com/inspectortrash?s=20) on twt). Fun fact, we were actually talking about the angst prompts for the upcoming angst week, but we somehow made the "constellations" prompt into fluff :D When our minds come together we come up with some pretty dumb shit <3
> 
> If anyone's interested, I listened to Wash It All Away by San Cisco while writing this. I love that song, it reminds me of Atsumu so much for no good reason.
> 
> Lastly, come talk to me on twitter [@adai____](https://twitter.com/adai____) !!! Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
